


Chemistry

by buckys_bitch



Series: Sciences [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual! Steve Harrington, F/F, F/M, Gay! Billy Hargrove, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, also modern au but they still live in indiana so homophobia, i mean yes for the character development but not bc [redacted], whats season 3 idk her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_bitch/pseuds/buckys_bitch
Summary: The collision of Steve Harrington and Billy Hargrove will be a sight to behold.





	1. Chapter One: The Vanishing of Will Byers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the theory of collision.

If Steve had known his ex-girlfriend’s brother and his meme-loving fuckall friends were going to end up ruining his senior year, he really wouldn’t’ve even dated Nancy in the first place. 

See, there are only two sects of popularity in high school: popular and not popular. Steve “the hair” Harrington truly was the most popular senior jock one could ever be. He played football in the fall, basketball in the winter, and swam in spring. His freakishly amazing hair, impeccable style, and overall way of handling himself in school steered his way through easy breezy teenage years. 

Nancy Wheeler, however, as sweet as can be, never took an A for granted. Her entire life had been planned since she was in 5th grade, and she had made sure it stuck to that plan ever since. Now, a senior with a full ride to several schools on both the east and west coast, she’s been priding herself on her studying skills. 

When her and Steve split up in the beginning of their last high school year, things took a complete 180°. 

Steve’s father decided he needed to learn responsibility before his schooling got paid for, so within two months of his “stress-free” year, Steve was stuck working at some ice cream shop with a sophomore girl named Robin who really just didn’t know how to stop talking. 

Nancy was dating a new guy, who just so happened to be someone she had known for years but put off for other things. They had been getting pretty serious, so much to the point that they were talking of going to the same school just so they could end up getting married if their luck really lasted all that long. 

Steve and Nancy never really talked after senior year. But that’s alright, well and truly, it is, because Nancy’s shithead of a brother, Mike, and his friends, won’t leave Steve alone. Sure, Steve gives good advice like “Prime Day is every day if you can trick Amazon into giving you a 30 day trial every 30 days” and “maybe girls just don’t like you because you look like a piece of pepperoni pizza”, but that didn’t mean the kids had to be up his ass every second of the day. 

The little geeks take everything too far. They all call Steve momma, and Robin is daddy, for some dumb reason. Steve did get a sweet deal with Will that if he did Steve’s homework that everyone could get free ice cream, which only broke two company policies, so it didn’t really matter all that much. 

He did sometimes enjoy being a guiding light for the young ones, partially because he liked knowing he would never be able to get bored hanging around them, and partially because he genuinely cared for his kids. Mike and Will frequented Scoops Ahoy often to talk to Steve and Robin about how gay they were because it was the only safe place the boys had besides the comfort of their own homes and sometimes it’s nice to get out, as the elder two have learned. Also, at school, Steve got to use his popularity to protect the freshmen from being bullied by other people, and it really meant a lot to the kids. 

Mike Wheeler, who, since Steve had known him, had grown to be almost as tall as Steve with double the morals and character. The same boy who had such a big heart for everybody but still guarded his emotions. The one who would give his friends the clothes off his back to see them happy. The one who made sure his deep black hair sat in exactly the spot he wanted it to be with accidental mismatched clothing. He was simply a mess with big feelings. 

He was Will Byers’ mess. Will’s older brother was Nancy’s new boyfriend, but Steve didn’t really care about that anymore because he was happy for Nancy. Will was a short blond with endless freckles and a constant smile. Will was almost the complete opposite of Mike, what with his effortless ease of which he dressed and his happy-go-lucky attitude. Will fit neatly under Mike’s arm as if that’s how they were meant to live their lives. 

Lucas Sinclair and Dustin Henderson were two very separate entities from Mike and Will both. Lucas despised almost everyone except the people in their Dungeons and Dragons party. He didn’t really trust anybody else. Dustin trusted everyone who would listen long enough to him talking about his cat Mews, or Star Wars, or for him to introduce himself. He and Lucas traveled together acting like good cop and bad cop, which was cute when they were younger, but now it just seemed like they would have an extreme imbalance if either one was without the other. 

Jane Hopper was a strange girl to say the least. Her father, Police Chief Hopper, adopted her in lieu of losing his own biological daughter. Jane went by “El”, and spoke very little about herself, if at all. Steve noticed she smiled a lot when she was just observing the boys talking amongst themselves. Sure, she would add something witty or funny to the end of a joke about someone else, but she never made anybody feel bad on purpose. Steve liked to think they had an unbreakable bond, but really he just assured her he would always be there for her if she needed anything. 

And Robin Buckley. The strangest of his metaphorical family- the lesbian ‘mother of his children’. He never understood how he came to love her, but he did. They worked well together, within the family dynamic, and at Scoops, of course. She never failed to show up, or cover a shift, or cheer one of his little ones up if they were sad. He appreciated her for it. 

For the first time in Steve’s life, things were looking up.


	2. Chapter Two: The Weirdo on Maple Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when suitable particles of the reactant hit each other, only a certain fraction of the collisions cause any noticeable or significant chemical change.

Billy Hargrove was a destructive force on the rise. He was the receding tide before a tsunami, the deep rumble before hot ash is spewed into the air, and the slight breeze that always precedes the sheer force that snaps whole trees in half. Billy is always on the verge of a switch, wether he is an absolute asshole for the hell of it, or desperately in need of someone to tell him that his life deserved to be lived. 

Max Mayfield embodies the smell of fresh baked cookies, kisses on tears that fell out of fear, much needed “I love you”s, sentimental books being sold for dirt cheap and other little moments that mean the world to someone else. If she was equal to Billy in force, she would be the relief, joy and uncanny unity following disasters. Max lives to please other people, and in doing so she never allowed herself to be the problem child, because there was already one of those in the family. 

When they moved to the middle-of-nowhere cornfields in Indiana, neither of them enjoyed it. Their father made them drop everything to be where his job demanded he be, which they both hated him for. They both had different reasons why it wasn’t “home”, but none of them were enough for Neil, who just pushed them to and fro at his heart’s whim. 

Their house was situated on a plot of land in the outskirts of town, close to a dairy and pork farm. It was big enough to be called a house but cheap enough that the Hargroves got their fair share of nasty rodents, field bugs, and stray cats. Max even named one of them, kept the tomcat in her room, fed him with the food Lucas bought for him, and raised him until he was a she and gave birth under her bed. That was even smellier than cow shit. 

Billy didn’t give a shit about cats, or people, for that matter. Once he came to Hawkins, he shut down completely, and the only interactions he had were fights and fucks. He stole Steve Harrington’s title as reigning champion and fought anybody who challenged him for it, winning every time. That’s how he disguised the bruises. Then, after a long day, he would lure the prettiest, sluttiest girls into his car and watch them bounce while they got off. He never did. 

So he would go home and just sit in the shower and pray to a lousy piece of shit that he would actually not be a pussy for once and actually kill himself. 

And the cycle reset. 

Billy never knew peace. When his mom left, his dad became more unstable, and then he became more unstable, and then he met Max, and he started to seclude himself more and more so that by the time there was any chance to have a conversation with him all he would be able to do is shrug. Emotions left with his mother. 

And sure, everything was put together on the outside. The double denim, the open-buttoned shirt or none at all, the muscles, all of it was for a show Billy never attended once in his life. Everyone ate up the person they believed he was and in exchange he forced himself to become more of what they wanted. 

In the end, Billy couldn’t change the fact that he was a queer. No matter how many tits he touched or girls he fucked, he would always be a scared little kid taking a fist for the boy he loved on the beach of California. If he had learned anything, it was that people don’t change. 

Nobody ever changes. Neil is still an alcoholic, his mom is still an abandoner, Max is still the gentlest little girl on the planet. Billy is still the bad guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short, i know. more on the way.


	3. Chapter Three: Holly, Jolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> successful changes are called successful collisions.

The collision of King Steve and Destructive Billy was a difficult idea to imagine. The two clashed, definitely, because Steve was so desperate to stay where he was that he wanted to hate Billy, but how could he when the California boy was constantly making eyes at him and obviously trying to flirt with him any chance he could? Billy didn’t give a shit where he stood in the food chain, but this tiny town never had anything exciting, besides maybe the tan, handsome stranger and his bright red-headed sister. They made Billy their King without faith in their monarch, forcing idolatry onto the foreigner. Honestly, it just made him want Steve more. 

Sure, he wanted to fuck Steve. He could admit that. But he would never show how much he wanted Harrington to bend him over a table and fuck him hard because he was the idol and Steve was the rightful heir and that’s just how punishment works. 

Billy stuck to the girls who threw themselves at him, like always, and sometimes that was his classmates’ mothers. He took what he could get, hoping to forget everything about Neil and Susan, and his mother, and the boy who he loved back on the West coast. He only got off because he imagined Steve whispering dirty things in his ear. 

Steve thought Billy was quite strange around him. He would watch as the blond played basketball, and the way he talked to others, and even how he walked. Everything about him exuded narcissistic levels of confidence, until he was face to face with Steve. He would talk to him as if they were old friends or equals; teasing him about his hair, asking about his mom and the kids. Steve didn’t understand why Billy cared so much, but he was polite as he answered and asked the same things back. 

Steve knew that Billy didn’t bruise from his fights. He knew those purple blotches sticking out from his shirt weren’t because some high school jock pushed him too hard, or even punched him. No, those were the bruises his mother had and covered with her powder puff, telling Steve not to worry or tell anybody because daddy really did love her and couldn’t control himself when he was angry or tired or upset and Steve knew that wasn’t true but promised because he didn’t want to lose his mom. Billy had those things every damn day, and it made Steve’s heart ache. 

Steve felt bad for not engaging in Billy first, so he began to strike up conversations while they were doing drills for basketball. It may have just been a “how are you, really?” but Steve hoped it signaled to Billy that somebody cared. It meant the world to the blond. 

Sometimes, Billy would drive Steve home. Neither of them knew why they were being so civil when it felt like they should hate each other, but they just didn’t. It was the first time Billy didn’t care about what people wanted from him. He had been pulled into Steve’s orbit. 

Gradually, Steve began to ask if Billy wanted to come inside. At first, Billy denied. He said his dad was expecting him home, that he had to watch Max, or really anything, because Steve wouldn’t‘ve ever of known better. Steve wasn’t his friend. They don’t know each other. 

A few days later, Billy finally let down his wall and came inside, only to be met with the biggest chandelier and most grand staircase he had seen in his life. He joked Steve- “they make houses this big in Hawkins?”- and they went to the kitchen and ate pizza lunchables because they could. 

They talked and talked all day and into the late afternoon, which surprised them both. Steve asked about California, and Billy asked about Steve’s reign. At around 6, Billy hopped up and left abruptly, claiming he was late for dinner. Steve remembered the bruises. He bid Billy a short goodbye before scrolling through Instagram aimlessly. 

He found Billy’s account, which was pretty easy because it was just @billy.hargrove. He went through his feed, marveling at Billy shirtless on a California beach with his arm around a taller and more muscular boy. There were hundreds of thousands of likes and comments, but there was no caption. Steve scrolled further and saw more of Billy’s pectorals, Californian hangouts, and sunsets, but no more of the tall boy. He was the only person besides Billy to be posted on the account. 

Steve then looked through his own feed. Plenty of it was him and the kids, but there was one or two of him and Robin in bathing suits at the beach when they took a road trip to the Chesapeake Bay. His account overall had a certain aesthetic to it, unlike Billy’s which were definitely handcrafted posts, but they were mix-matched. 

He closed Instagram and turned his phone off, letting it fall to his chest. It was nearing seven and his parents still weren’t home, which meant he was going to have to make dinner for himself and try to fall asleep before they got home and started fighting. 

He thought about Billy while he made a turkey sandwich. The blond had told him all about how to keep sand out of uncomfortable places, and what he and his friends did in their neighborhood, a suburb near Huntington Beach. He thought about Billy’s chest, and how badly Steve wanted to kiss it and make the bruises fade. He thought about Billy’s tight ass in his skinny jeans, something only Billy could pull off in this farm town. He thought about Billy as he touched himself in the shower and imagined it was the blond down on his knees for Steve. He thought about Billy when he cuddled a pillow and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four: The Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> successful collisions must have enough energy, known as collision energy, at the moment of impact to break pre-existing bonds and form all new bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the weird updates. im trying to work things out lmao. hope you enjoy.

Every day after school Billy would take Steve back to his house and they would sit and talk about anything and everything. They never talked or even made eye contact at school, but they may as well have been best friends at home. 

Steve finally got fed up with the small talk and the surface of who Billy presented himself to be. 

“Alright, who is this?” Steve asked, shoving his face full of Lays’ Waves chips covered in Helluva dip. He handed Billy his phone with the picture of the boy on his feed. “I didn’t know that picture was still up. It’s pretty old,” Billy said, looking at it nostalgically. “Who is it?” Steve insisted. “It doesn’t matter, he’s just some California friend I’ll never see again.” 

“Hm, a friend? Did you have other ones back home? You never posted them if you did,” Steve said. He knew he was toeing the line, and he didn’t give a shit because he was too invested in Billy for him to back out now. Billy scooped some dip up on a chip and ate it. He sat up from the slouched position on the couch and handed Steve his phone back. 

“We weren’t anything, alright? Will you shut the fuck up?” Billy snapped, and Steve winced. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. After a few beats of silence, Billy sighed and slumped down into the couch.

“Did you stalk me, Harrington?” Billy asked, voice gentle. “So what if I did?” Steve replied with no heat. “You’re a creep,” Billy laughed, shoving Steve’s arm. “I’m only a creep because you can’t handle me seeing one fucking picture in my explore page,” Steve rolled his eyes. 

“This is the first time I’ve laughed without pain in weeks,” Billy admitted. Steve smiled softly at the blond. “I’m honored.”

From then on, Billy talked to Steve at school, on the way home, and for hours afterwards. Sometimes, Billy even spent he night. He enjoyed playing house with Steve; Billy made dinner, set the table and served the food while Steve read the newspaper and talked about what his kids were up to. When it was done, Billy loaded the dishwasher and poured them a little bit of wine. They would curl up in front of the TV and watch whatever they wanted. 

Steve was Billy’s constant. When Neil split his lip and busted his cheek, Steve would sit Billy up on the kitchen counter like a child who skinned his knee on the playground. An alcohol swab, bandaid, and a hug. It never failed to make Billy feel better. 

Billy was Steve’s constant. When the two stayed up talking about their plans for the future, they would hear Steve’s parents yelling. Billy would pretend Steve wasn’t crying as he talked about wanting to stay around Hawkins to watch the kids graduate but also how he dreamed of living in Boston away from it all. Billy held him as he broke completely and cried himself to sleep. 

When Billy first met the kids, he was appalled at how intelligent and nerdy they were. He was visiting Steve at Scoops when the band of geeks strolled in and were talking to Robin about their current Dungeons and Dragons campaign. 

“Those your kids?” Billy asked, nodding to the six teens chattering away. “Yep. Those are mine,” Steve smiled, lighting up his whole face. Billy smiled slightly too.

“Max too?” 

“Madmax too.” 

“They’re awfully excited,” Billy commented. “They’re pumped to have Robin in their game. Apparently I’m not good enough anymore.” 

“You are good enough,” Billy stated simply, and there was a silence where they just watched the kids. “I’m gonna head out,” Billy said, checking his phone. “Are you sure? No caramel today?” Steve asked. “No, I’m-“. Steve cut him off. “On the house,” he offered, showing his scooper. 

Billy left with two scoops in a waffle cone and a weird happiness that people really did love their families just like in the Hallmark movies. Steve watched him go sadly, but remembered that he was coming over tomorrow to watch some movie he really liked. 

“Maybe we should be calling Billy mom now,” Mike said, a knowing smirk on his face. “You shut your fucking mouth. Those spots are taken,” Lucas said, gesturing to Steve and Robin. “Steve definitely has the hots for Billy,” Will teased. “Obviously. Didn’t you see him? It’s on the house,” Dustin said fanning his face and speaking in a falsetto. “Thanks Pretty Boy,” El said, imitating Billy’s gruff voice. 

Steve walked over and put his scooper back into his belt holster. “You know damn well I’m not falling for Hargrove,” he said, putting his hands on his hips. “You know damn well that you’re in looove with him,” Mike said. Mike and Will made kissy faces and pretended to make out. “Would you guys quit it? He’s my brother,” Max said, fake gagging. 

“But Max, Steve could be your sister in-law! Wouldn’t that be amazing?” Robin smiled. “Enough. I’m not in love with Billy Hargrove and I’m not going to take this anymore,” Steve said, opening the window and jumping over the counter to the break room on the other side. 

He sat down at the plastic folding table and huffed. He could still hear them talking about Billy. “Fuck me,” he mumbled, unable to stop thinking about that blond son of a bitch.


	5. Chapter Five: The Flea and the Acrobat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this results in the products of the reaction.

Steve had a hard time concentrating at school and work after it had been brought to his attention that maybe he liked Billy Hargrove. All he wanted to do was talk to Billy. He was addicted to the feeling of being the king’s peasant lover. It never seemed to wear off, no matter how many times they talked at school, or did that straight boy flirting thing during basketball practice. 

No matter how many times he fixed Billy up, was held by Billy while he sobbed, or even just looked at him from across the room, he could never get enough of the tan bastard. Sometimes it genuinely worries him how much he missed Billy. He knew he was in trouble when he was called down to the nurse randomly. 

Billy was sat on a cot behind a shitty halfwall, tears streaming down his bloodied face. His nose was swollen and was already sporting a nasty purple color. It was definitely broken. His cheek was split pretty badly right beneath an already dented scar from when Neil had broken a vase in his head. His lips were swollen, probably from getting busted against his teeth. 

“I was called down here from Mrs. Tanner’s room,” Steve said to the nurse, showing her his signed pass. “Yes sir, your friend over there came in like this and has only told me that he wouldn’t talk to anyone but you. Could you please ask what happened to him?” the older lady asked. “Of course,” Steve nodded. 

The brunet walked slowly over to Billy, who he could see was shaking. “Hey, Billy. It’s me,” Steve said gently, crouching down in front of Billy with his hands on the boy in front of him’s knees. Billy reached down to grab them. “Steve,” he whispered, voice unsteady. 

Steve stood up and pulled Billy into a big hug similar to the first hug they’d shared just a few weeks ago. “Who did this to you?” Steve whispered, trying not to let his sadness and anger show. Billy drew an ‘N’ into Steve’s back. “Oh god, Billy,” he choked, trying to pull Billy closer without hurting his probable other bruises on his chest. 

“Nurse Janice? I can clean him up as we talk. I’m Red Cross certified,” Steve said. “First aid kits are in the cabinet above the sink and you can go ahead and take a room,” the nurse said without looking up. Billy slung his arm around Steve’s shoulder. They hobbled over to the cabinet, grabbed a kit and settled in the room with a singular bed in it. 

“Tell me everything he did to you,” Steve said, voice forceful and shaky. Billy peeled his leather jacket and already partly unbuttoned flannel off of himself, showing off belt marks, blueish tinted bruises, and a fresh cut added to the small smattering of scars around his hips where it’s hard to see. Steve touched Billy’s cheek tentatively. 

“Steve,” Billy rasped. “You don’t have to say anything. I’ve got you,” Steve said. He meant it. He cleared all of the smeared blood from his injuries and washed them, then disinfected them. He held Billy’s hand the entire time, until he needed to open packages of wipes or bandaids. 

“There you go, all good on the sanitation,” Steve whispered. “I need drugs, my head is killing me,” Billy said, ripping open a package of Tylenol and taking it without a drink. “Fuck, Billy. I could’ve gotten you something,” Steve said. “It’s fine. I’m fine,” Billy mumbled. He went to stand up but got dizzy and laid back down. 

“Maybe I’m not fine,” he said, and Steve frowned. “I’m sorry, Billy. I wish you were safe. I wish you were allowed to just be in your home.” Billy laughed. “I’m only still there because if it wasn’t me, it would be Max. Max doesn’t deserve any of this. She can’t handle any of this. But I can. It’s been years, and I’m the only one trained to take it,” Billy said, tapping his fingers on the weird paper stretched across the table. 

“You can’t. You body can’t keep doing this Billy. This is going to be hard to bounce back from,” Steve insisted. “He once broke my fucking jaw, Steve. Knocked a tooth out and moved my whole fucking jaw out of socket,” Billy spat. Steve went to put his hand on Billy’s cheek, but Billy slapped him away. 

“I don’t even know why the fuck I said I would talk to you. You’re such a piece of shit, you know that? You act like you own this place and mope around when someone else has a chance to call the shots. Your fucking parents fight but they don’t yell at you or anything. You take your house and money for granted. You’re an ungrateful piece of shit bastard. You don’t know me Steve Harrington! You don’t fucking know me at all. I know that it scares you. I know that you want to know what makes me tick, what makes me stay and take what happens at my house. Well here’s something you don’t fucking know: Neil broke my jaw because I didn’t do the fucking dishes even though Max said she would do it and he slapped her so I got in between them and ended up getting my mouth wired shut. After that, Neil would slap my mouth for fun and I still have the scars inside my lips. You won’t even set foot in my house. You don’t know what I’m like, or what he’s like, and you don’t know what my sister is like. So why don’t you just get the fuck away from me and stay as far as possible so I never have to see your sorry ass ever again.” 

Steve was dumbfounded and lost for words. Tears were streaming down his face. “Billy-“. Billy just shook his head and looked out of the window onto the football field. Steve got up from the floor and left without another word. 

“What happened?” the nurse asked. She obviously hadn’t been able to hear Billy, thank god. “He didn’t say. But he’s all cleaned up,” Steve said, sniffling as he fake smiled. He left before she could press more. 

Billy curled up on himself and sobbed. He had just lost the best thing that had happened to him, and it was his own fault. He didn’t mean to blow up at Steve, but everything had come to a head and it was the only thing he could think to say. Maybe he didn’t deserve to be loved, just like Neil had told him over and over. Maybe Steve never really wanted him around anyway and that’s why he left so easily and without a fuss. 

It didn’t matter what Steve felt. Billy got up painfully, redressed, and jumped out of the first floor window. He crossed the empty football field and started walking around aimlessly. He couldn’t go home and he sure as hell couldn’t go to Steve’s. 

Steve also decided to skip, heading home in tears. It was funny how Steve never really got the chance to explain himself or explain why things were for him. Nancy never listened and now, neither did Billy. God, now he’s comparing Billy to his actual ex-girlfriend, as if they were ever or would ever be anything more than friends. 

That one stung big time, causing Steve to choke out a harsh sob and fall into the street. He sat there and sobbed, holding his head in his hands as his knee bled. Billy saw this as he was crossing the street. 

A car came speeding up the road and didn’t hit Steve, thank god, but it honked at him until he was able to awkwardly walk to the sidewalk. He stumbled down the sidewalk past a few houses until he got to his front door and reached into his book bag for his key. Billy sighed. 

He wished that he was in Steve’s arms, all of their shared injuries on the mend, and a warm feeling between them. Their legs were intertwined and Billy’s head was resting on Steve’s chest. “I love you,” Billy said, looking up at Steve. “I love you,” Steve repeated, looking down at Billy. They reached to meet each other in the middle and kissed. 

Billy watched Steve unlock the door and stagger inside like a drunk man as he kept walking down the street.


	6. Chapter Six: The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> increasing the concentration of the reactant particles or raising the temperature - which brings about more collisions and hence more successful collisions - therefore increases the rate of a reaction.

They didn’t talk for a few weeks after that. By then, football had ended, basketball season was in full swing, and Christmas was not too far away. Billy and Steve were back to square one. It hurt to know that Billy would probably always have to do his own bandaging for the rest of his life. 

Steve couldn’t stop thinking about Billy, especially when Max was around. He just wanted to hug Billy one last time and tell him that he would never stop loving him, but Billy wanted nothing to do with him. Steve would sit at home, watching all the movies he knew Billy enjoyed and cried because he wanted to savor remembering what he was like. 

When Joyce and Hopper were planning their annual Christmas party, they asked Steve to tag along like always. He usually had to decline because his parents said they were going to be home and then never were, but this year, they had already told him they were going to Cancun. Steve accepted the invitation and even offered to host at his house because he knew that their family was ever-growing and already large as it was. 

Steve spent days planning with the older couple to make everything run smoothly. He woke up early in the morning, went for a jog, took a shower, went to school, went to practice, took another shower, and then met up with Joyce and Hop at his house. They were going to have a big, elegant meal and then all spend the night together afterwards so they could open presents together on Christmas Day. 

There was only a few days left before the party, and Steve was shopping for his kids and the two adults who were helping him. He bought Mike and Will matching necklaces, something they had mentioned wanting for a long time, for whatever reason. He got Dustin a Star Wars poster that had been signed by the entire cast in the early 2000s. It had costed almost all of Steve’s paycheck, but it would be worth it when he saw his curly haired kid light up. He bought Lucas a skateboard, because he knew Max had been itching to teach him how to skate. He bought her a bright blue penny board, and he bought El some Black Widow comics, hoping to get her into Marvel. 

Joyce and Jim were harder to shop for. They pretty much had everything they needed, and if they didn’t, they had jobs and could buy it on their own. He figured something sentimental was in due order, and ordered an ornament with “Byers Family Christmas ‘19” written on it. On the opposite side, it was a picture of them all from the summer. 

He thought about Billy as he was shopping. Would he be getting anything this year? Max had the green light to be with the Party for the holiday, so he wondered if his family was doing anything at all. Steve went ahead and bought Billy something small, just a gold chain with a simple constellation on it. 

He would keep it until Billy came around. 

On Christmas Eve, Steve was in the kitchen with Mrs. Byers cooking the ham, stuffing, and green bean casserole. Those were only the first few sides. Steve thought about Billy as he learned how to make sure that everything was perfect so that the kids would want to eat it, even if it really maybe was green beans. 

Billy once made him the most delicious food he had ever had, but of course he didn’t listen to what it was called, therefore couldn’t request it at dinner. His heart ached to hold Billy in his arms and kiss him gently under mistletoe like little Mike and Will. He heard Hopper forcefully remind them of the three inches rule, which made them jump apart. After laughing, they walked back into the living room hand in hand. 

“Mrs. Byers?” Steve asked gently, sprinkling french onions over the almost-completed casserole. “Yes sweetheart?” she replied, watching him carefully. “How did you know you and Hopper were... in love?” he said, setting down the container because it was empty. 

“Well, when we realized all we wanted to do is be around each other and fall asleep in the same bed, it was kinda self explanatory,” she smiled, putting the glassware in the oven for a few more minutes. “That’s really romantic,” he smiled. “Do you think Will and Mike are in love?” he asked. 

“Will told me all he wanted to do was hug Mike for the rest of his life in preschool. They’ve been inseparable since. I know they’re in love,” she said, smiling wistfully in the direction of where everyone else was. “Thank you,” Steve said, not really knowing if it was because he needed to hear that he did love Billy, or that she was helping him through a tough time, or what, but she helped. “Of course sweetie. Let’s get this thing out of there and work on some cranberry sauce.” 

“Actually, Mrs. Byers, there’s someone I need to see who isn’t here,” Steve said. “Oh? Is that why you asked?” she smiled. He blushed and nodded. “Go ahead dear. Don’t worry, we won’t start without you.” Steve kissed her cheek and ran to the door, grabbing his jacket with the small box in it. 

He trudged through snow with his heart in his throat. He didn’t even know if his car was going to work, but tried to use it anyways. It was a no-go, so he just started to walk down the semi-plowed and salted streets. 

When he reached the Hargrove house, he saw Billy leaning up against his Camaro smoking a cigarette. His short hair was starting to curl around his head, framing him in the most beautiful halo Steve had ever seen. His cuts had mostly healed up, but his nose was still crooked from the break. There were a few newer bruises on the other side of his face. 

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Steve said dumbly, standing about 10 feet from Billy. The blond snapped his attention up, only to be met with the red-faced and freezing Steve Harrington. “What are you doing here?” Billy demanded. He threw the cigarette down and didn’t bother to stomp it out because it fell onto a pile of fresh snow. 

“I’m so sorry. I wanted to see you. I miss you, Billy. God I miss you so much. I fucked up so badly and I don’t even know if you’ll care now, but all I do is think about you,” Steve said, and Billy walked over to him. “Why are you apologizing?” he asked. “I shouldn’t of-.” 

“What I meant was you have nothing to apologize for, I was the one who yelled,” Billy said, his voice a little louder than Steve’s to cut him off. “Everything you said was true,” Steve said simply. “I don’t know you and that’s my own damn fault. So I came to your house.” Billy tried not to smile. “I guess we were both a little wrong, huh,” he shrugged. “Maybe,” Steve smiled gently. 

“And so what? We’re just gonna go back to being friends now?” Billy asked. “I don’t know. I would like that, though,” Steve nodded. “I hate to say it, but me too. God, I missed you so much, Steve,” Billy mumbled, walking up to Steve and falling into his arms. 

“I have a present for you,” Steve mumbled. “An early present?” Billy asked, backing up slightly. Steve fumbled in his pocket for the box for a second before pulling it out and handing it to Billy. He unwrapped the paper and opened the plain white box, gasping when he saw the necklace. 

“Oh, Steve,” he said, looking up from the box with tears in his eyes. “Don’t cry or it’ll freeze,” Steve joked. Billy threw himself back into a hug with Steve. “Thank you,” he whispered, pushing his face into the crook of Steve’s neck. “No problem,” the brunet said, smiling slightly. 

On the walk back to Joyce’s, they talked a little bit about their upcoming basketball games and what the plans were for the party tonight. “What exactly is this?” Billy asked. “It’s a constellation. Cassiopeia, to be exact. She was one of the most beautiful women in Greek myth. You’re one of the most beautiful people in this shithole town.”


	7. Chapter Seven: The Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when a catalyst is involved in the collision between the reactant molecules, less energy is required for the chemical change to take place, and hence more collisions have sufficient energy for reaction to occur.

Steve and Billy spent all winter break cuddled up either on the couch or in Steve’s bed watching TV and playing video games while drinking hot chocolate. They also took the time to catch up on what the other had missed in the few weeks they didn’t talk. 

Steve opened up about his mom, and how his dad had put his hands on her plenty of times, but had only thrown things like plates or mugs at Steve. He told Billy that he had a scar on the back of his head from when his dad threw a beer mug at his mom and Steve had stepped between them, causing the glass to cut his head and knock him unconscious. Billy apologized for saying Steve didn’t have a right to be scared. 

Billy told Steve about how his dad was the same, and maybe that’s just how they grew up, because it was starting to sound like a broken record. His dad never hit Susan, at least not in front of the kids. Neil only punished them, and it was whenever he felt like it. He never really hit Max, because again, that wasn’t his child, but every now and then she would end up getting smacked for something. Billy got the brunt end, and Steve said he didn’t really have to explain if he didn’t want to. 

“That boy that was on my page,” Billy started. “What?” Steve garbled through a mouthful of roasted marshmallow. They decided to make the most of being shut-ins and bought things for s’mores, but Steve had already eaten all the chocolate bars. “The boy you asked about,” Billy reminded him. “Oh, yeah,” Steve nodded. “He was why Neil started to look for a new job. He was humiliated, mortified, at what his son had become, and he thought it was because of him and California. I was out there, you know?” 

“Outside?” Steve asked. “That too,” Bucky laughed. “Oh god. This is going to be hard.” Billy sighed and set his hands on his forehead. “Do you know that Robin’s a lesbian?” Billy asked. “Yes. How did you know that?” Steve said. “Everyone knows,” Billy shrugged. 

“Anyways, you’re still friends with her?” Billy asked. “Yes, she’s basically the kids’ mom, or dad I guess. That’s what they call her,” Steve sidetracked. Billy smiled at him softly. “Steve, I’m gay.” 

Steve was dumbfounded for a second. “I knew your hair was too nice,” he grumbled, pulling his marshmallow from the furnace in front of him and shoved it in his mouth. Billy threw his head back and laughed. “That’s why Neil left California. He was too ashamed people knew who I was. He pulled us out because I was in love.” 

Steve sat up, eye to eye with Billy. “You have a home here now, too. With me. Not just this house, we make wherever we go a home,” Steve said. Billy leaned over to rest his head on Steve’s shoulder. “You may have a new address, but we are never far apart, for a friend like you will always be in my thoughts and in my heart.” 

Soon after that, they put the fireplace out and went upstairs to go to bed. “Hey, Billy?” Steve asked. Billy nodded his way. “I think you’re really brave,” Steve whispered as he turned out the light and crawled into bed next to Billy. “I don’t know what to say, I’ve never been told that,” the blond said. 

“Then don’t say anything,” Steve whispered, voice impossibly gentle. He sat up on his elbow and leaned over, pressing his lips gently against Billy’s. The initial shock of the kiss stopped Billy from kissing back in time and Steve pulled away quickly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’ll go sleep in my parents room, and-.” Billy cut Steve off with a kiss gentler than the last. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” Billy murmured, his voice lower and raspier than Steve had ever heard it. “I should’ve asked first,” Steve protested with a small smile. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Billy said, kissing Steve again. This time, both parties were involved. Steve placed his hands on Billy’s cheeks and Billy wrapped one hand in Steve’s hair to pull him closer, the other on his waist. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long,” Steve said, looking into Billy’s blue eyes, hoping Billy could see through him. 

“Why didn’t you?” Billy asked. “I saw the kind of girls you take home, and to your car. I know what you do with them. I didn’t want to be that,” Steve said. “I wanted to know you, and be with you. Not sit on your dick and then never speak again, unless we fuck one last time.” Billy sighed. “I only fucked them because I was trying to convince myself I wasn’t...gay. I retreated. I’m sorry, Steve. I wasted my time.”

“Holy shit,” Steve breathed out, kissing Billy sharply. “What?” Billy asked, lips still pressed against Steve’s. “You’re just hot. Really hot. And I can’t believe I get to kiss you now,” Steve laughed slightly. “Well, I get to kiss you too,” Billy smiled, kissing Steve gently. “Can we just kiss for the rest of our lives?” Steve asked, brushing his nose against Billy’s cheek. “As much as I would love that, I’d also like to have a career,” he joked. 

“Well if you’re going to be a priss about it,” Steve smiled, kissing him one last time before laying down. Billy laid down next to him, immediately taking his place as the little spoon. “Goodnight, Steve,” Billy said, reaching to where Steve’s hand was strewn across his waist to interlace their fingers. “Goodnight, Billy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more to go :,) you’ll have to wait 2 days this time because suspense (and proofreading)


	8. Chapter Eight: The Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reaction rate therefore increases. Collision theory is closely related to chemical kinetics.

Their relationship had only grown since Christmas, but it was kept private in fear of what the town would do and if Billy would move again. They only kissed and held hands in the comfort of their own homes, and used the back room of Scoops to hook up when Steve was at work. 

The kids didn’t really know. Robin did, because she agreed to share the back room if her girlfriend, Lizzie, came to visit her. Also, because sometimes Steve needed advice as to what he should do for Billy. 

“Basketball season is almost over and it’s looking like we’re going to be the state champions,” Steve said nonchalantly, washing his allergy scooper off in the rinser. “Isn’t Billy your team captain?” Robin asked, leaning against the counter. It was a slow, dreary day for the mall. “Yes, so I want to do something special for him.” 

Robin gasped. “Fuck him!” Steve turned around and took his scooper off the faucet, but didn’t turn the water off. A jet stream hit the ceiling before Robin shut it off quickly. “What?” Steve demanded. “Have sex with him! Finally,” Robin said, smiling. “Oh my god, Robin. No, that’s- no. That’s not what I meant,” Steve said, red as a tomato. 

“Get him something good enough where he’ll want to fuck you. That’s what I did for Liz’s birthday,” she said, sliding up to sit on the counter near the window to the back. “TMI, lesbian,” Steve joked, making them both laugh. “Seriously, what were you thinking about getting him?” 

“Probably a nice watch? Or maybe some new shoes?” Steve shrugged. “Straight boy gifts,” Robin rolled her eyes. “Robin, we are straight boys. We are supposed to look straight,” Steve said, waving his hands around. “I forgot about that part. I’m sorry. Maybe a gold watch to match his necklace you got him for Christmas?” she suggested. 

“How about a Cepheus constellation watch?” Steve asked. “What the hell is with you and stars?” Robin muttered. “I really like astronomy and astrology, fuck off. Cepheus and Cassiopeia were king and queen, and Cassiopeia claimed to be more beautiful than the Nereids. It was probably true. They were attacked by sea monsters until Perseus either saved them or killed them, I can’t remember. I do know Poseidon sent them to the sky, even though he was the one who sent the monsters to attack the city.” 

“You called Billy the most beautiful person in mythology and he didn’t fuck you right then and there?” Robin laughed. “No, he didn’t. Anyways, if I get a matching Cepheus watch, do you think he would like it?” Steve asked. “He looks at you like you hung the moon and stars. You could give him nothing and he’d still be here with you,” Robin said. 

Steve whipped out his phone and searched up the jewelry. “Here, they have them. And it’s only twenty bucks. I’m going to buy it right now,” Steve said. “Buy what?” Billy asked, standing on the other side of the counter. “Oh, nothing,” Steve said, flustered. He slid his phone into his back pocket. 

Billy’s hair was wet and dripping onto his worn, yellow Huntington Beach shirt. He was wearing those damn tight blue skinny jeans, the ones with the actual rips in it from Billy falling too much. Steve couldn’t see his shoes but he was betting they were the checkered slip on ones, which also happened to be just as worn as his shirt. 

“It’s freezing in here,” Billy commented, shivering. “It’s an ice cream parlor,” Robin said in a flat tone of voice. Steve went into the back to grab his jacket for Billy. “Here you go,” Steve said, sliding the fuzzy thing onto Billy’s arms. “Thank you, Harrington,” he smiled. They had decided upon no nicknames in public, partly because it turned Billy on and partly because people weren’t supposed to know what was going on. 

“Alright you two, five minutes. Tear each other apart,” Robin said, pointing to the back room. “What? Why wouldn’t they just fight out here?” Mike asked. Of course the kids had to show up right then. “We’re not going to fight,” Steve said, walking up beside Billy to face the kids. 

“Were you two going to make out?” Lucas said, Max and El making kissy faces to the two older boys. “Actually, yes. C’mon,” Billy said, voice stern. He grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him to the back. Steve could hear the kids whooping and hollering out front. 

“Billy,” Steve whined. Billy picked him up and sat him on the plastic folding table. He stood between Steve’s legs and put his hands on his thighs. “Yes?” Billy whispered, leaning into Steve’s neck, beginning to kiss his jaw. Steve rolled his neck to give Billy more access. “The kids weren’t supposed to know,” Steve said, grabbing Billy’s ass through his jeans. 

“Sorry momma. They were bound to figure it out anyways,” Billy mumbled. “I know but I wanted to sit them down and- ah, Billy,” Steve moaned. “You would make a good mother,” Billy said, pressing his lips fully against Steve’s. Ever afraid to mess up Billy’s curls, Steve draped his arms around the blond’s neck. Billy rested his hands on Steve’s upper thighs. 

“Seriously Billy,” Steve said, breaking apart, but keeping their faces close together. “I wanted them to know because they were ready.” Billy pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “You think they weren’t then?” he asked. “I think they would’ve taken it better if I had explained it a little more.” 

“Time’s up! Get out of there,” Robin said, sliding open the window. Billy backed up to let Steve hop off the table. “I’m glad they know, though. You did what I couldn’t. You’re going to make a great mother, too,” Steve grinned. “Wait, what?” Billy asked as they stepped out of the room and from behind the counter. The kids stood up/turned around from their seats at one singular booth to clap as they came out. 

“Fix your hair, Steve,” Dustin said, and Lucas whooped. “Shut your mouths,” Steve replied. Billy put his arm around Steve’s waist. That increased the cheering. “Mom-my Bill-y,” they chanted, making him smile and laugh. “Kiss!” Robin said overtop of it all. “Give the people what they want,” Billy said, turning to face Steve. 

“Oh my god,” Steve breathed out, bright red. Billy took Steve’s face in his hands and planted the sweetest, most chaste kiss on his lips. More cheers erupted, and even more when Steve kissed him again, this time with more force. “You did it, Steve,” El shouted, smiling. 

“Alright, now would you stop making a ruckus?” Steve asked, still red. “They will. But I have to head out. Lifeguard duties in T-15 minutes,” Billy said, checking his phone. Steve saw his home screen was the picture he had taken of Billy climbing out of the lake with his golden necklace shining in the setting sun. 

“You better go or you’ll be late,” Steve said, wrapping him up in a side hug. Billy did the same, squeezing his ass gently and giving it a pat. “Bye, sailor. See you later,” he said, winking. He strode out of Scoops Ahoy without a care. Steve watched his boyfriend walk away, biting back a smile. 

“Holy fuck! Steve!” Will exclaimed, running over to hug him. Soon enough, all his kids had piled on him in a big group hug. “Guys, calm down. I’m glad you’re happy for me,” Steve laughed. “How long?” Dustin asked, first to pull away. “Like 6 weeks,” Steve shrugged, unable to hide the smile. 

“Fuck! Steeeeve!” Mike said, grabbing his hands and swinging them around. “Aw, c’mon guys. It’s just Billy,” Steve said. “It’s just the guy you’ve been pining after for about three months,” Robin added. “Just my brother,” Max pointed. “If you hurt him, I will shove my skateboard so far up your ass that you’ll have wheels in your throat.” Steve gulped. “I promise I wouldn’t dream of it, Max,” he said. She softened and hugged him again. 

He and Robin gave the kids some ice cream and sent them on their way. “So, now they know,” Robin said. “They do,” he agreed. “How do you feel about that?” she asked. “It feels great. No more secrets. More Billy time,” he smiled. “More Billy time if you order him that damn watch,” she reminded him, and he pulled his phone out again. 

Steve punched in his debit card information and placed his order within two minutes. “All done. It should be here in about a week,” he said, smiling. “I hope this gets you laid,” Robin said. “About that... there’s one more thing I wanted to try.” 

A week later, Steve had his watch as promised. He also had another surprise for Billy, but that was for after dinner. Steve had asked Joyce with help to cook dinner for Billy, to which she agreed enthusiastically. They made chicken with potatoes and sweet corn, fresh from her garden at the cabin in the woods. 

It was the day after the team had won state championship, and Billy was ecstatic. Everything was perfect. The blond strutted around with the most confidence Steve had seen in months. His shirt was partly unbuttoned because it wasn’t as cold inside as it was in the fresh February air. His jeans were tight, and his curly hair was as bouncy as ever. His Cassiopeia necklace gleamed against his tan skin. 

Steve was getting books for his next class from his locker when Billy came walking down the hallway. “Hey,” he said, voice deep. He was standing behind Steve, inconspicuously pressing his crotch up against Steve’s backside. “Billy,” Steve mumbled, and the blond moved to lean against the lockers next to Steve’s open one. He had a shit eating grin on his face. 

“What are you doing later, Harrington?” Billy asked. “Is it any of your business?” Steve asked. “I’m making dinner for us,” he whispered. Billy got ballsy and put his hand on the small of Steve’s back. “I’ll see you later then,” he muttered, walking away. His hand print was burned into Steve’s back. 

Steve made his way to AP government, unable to stop thinking about Billy and that night. He made his way to his spot in the back of the class, sliding in behind Johnathan Byers. His phone vibrated in his pocket, but he ignored it and started his busy work for the sub. 

The assignment was pretty easy so he was able to turn it in within thirty minutes, leaving him an hour left. “Steve?” the sub called. He walked back up to the desk so as to not disturb anyone if she was going to speak loud. “Yes ma’am?” he asked politely. “You can listen to music and get on your phone as long as you’re quiet,” she said. He smiled and nodded, heading back to his seat. 

He pulled his AirPods out of his backpack and put them in his ears. He pulled his phone out and saw Billy had sent him a Snapchat. He opened it, then quickly put his phone down on the table. Billy had sent him a fucking nude in the middle of class. 

billy h- like what you see?   
me- what the fuck billy  
billy h- im in study hall. meet me in the downstairs front bathroom in 5 minutes?  
me-fine just no more pictures 

As promised, Steve had met up with Billy in the boy’s bathroom. Billy pulled him into a stall, crowded him against the door, and locked it. “You make me so hard, Steve Harrington,” Billy groaned in his ear. “Aw thanks, you’re great too,” Steve joked. 

Billy pushed his crotch into Steve’s, showing the brunet how hard he actually was. Steve went to say something else, probably just as snarky, but Billy cut him off with a harsh kiss. “Billy, I need to be back in class... they’ll think I’m taking a shit,” Steve whined quietly. “You’re no fun. Go on, get to class, sailor. I’ll be thinking of you.” 

Steve kissed him gently before leaving the stall, hurrying back to class. He knocked and waited for someone to answer, checking that he had only been gone for a few minutes and it wouldn’t’ve been too suspicious. As he sat down, he couldn’t stop thinking about Billy. Steve willed down his own embarrassing erection waiting for class to end. 

Later that evening, Steve was taking the chicken out of the oven as the doorbell rang. He took his apron off and checked his hair in the mirror, fixing it up some before the doorbell rang a few more impatient times. He rushed down the hall to answer it and there stood Billy, curly hair perfect as ever, with the red Henley he had stolen from Steve’s closet and black skinny jeans. His golden necklace was barely visible as it was tucked under his shirt. 

Steve was dumbfounded at how Billy looked. “Can I come in, or what?” Billy asked, smiling slightly. “Oh, sorry,” Steve said, moving out of the doorway so Billy could get out of the biting cold. The two stood awkwardly in Steve’s giant foyer, staring at the other in awe. “You look... amazing,” Steve said, making Billy smile. “Not too shabby yourself, Stevie,” Billy replied, and that’s all it took for Steve to all but devour him. 

“Mhm, I made dinner,” Steve remembered mid-kiss. “You did, did you? I wondered what smelled so good,” Billy said. Steve took his hand and lead him down the hallway to the grandiose kitchen. Steve sat Billy down at the island, set a plate in front of him and served up the food. 

“Fancy. Did Mrs. Byers help you?” Billy asked, taking a bite of his potatoes as Steve sat down after serving himself. “Couldn’t I have done this myself?” Steve asked, smiling cheekily. “Absolutely not. But it’s cute that you tried,” Billy said, smiling in return. 

“You know, you’re real cute when you smile,” Steve commented, taking a bite of his chicken. Billy couldn’t stop smiling after that. “You’re just really cute. How about that?” he replied, starting on the corn. Steve laughed, making Billy laugh, and they just sat carefree in Steve’s kitchen. For the first time in 6 months, it was easy to be happy for not just Steve, but Billy, too. 

They ate and chattered, talking about nationals, and how Steve was starting swim training soon, and Billy was going to start saving for a road trip to California. Steve promised himself that’s what he would do for Billy’s birthday. 

“About earlier today... I’m sorry. I couldn’t control myself,” Billy said, watching as Steve finished loading the dishwasher and started it. “You’ll have to forgive me then, too,” Steve mumbled, walking over to still Billy sitting in a chair at the island. “What for, sailor?” Billy asked. Steve simply grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to his room. 

“Close your eyes and sit on the bed,” Steve said, walking into his en-suite bathroom. “Well damn,” Billy whispered to himself, settling on the bed propped up against some pillows between him and the headboard. He did as told, closing his eyes and covering them with his hands. 

“Ready?” 

“Ready.”

Steve walked out of the bathroom in nothing but sheer black briefs. He crawled onto the bed and sat on top of Billy’s thighs. “Open.” Billy’s eyes went from confused, to surprised, to lust filled in a matter of seconds. “Oh, Stevie,” Billy said, voice low and dripping with want. 

“I got you something,” Steve said, and Billy nodded. “I can see that,” he said, hands instinctively moving to Steve’s hips. “No, silly,” Steve laughed, leaning over to the side table to grab a small white box, similar to the one his necklace had come in, but big enough for the watch. 

“Do you remember Cassiopeia?” Steve asked, running his fingers across the necklace on Billy’s chest. “Of course. The most beautiful of her kingdom,” Billy said, grabbing Steve’s hand. “Well, her husband, Cepheus,” Steve said, opening the box, “would’ve never let her be any less than she knew she was.” 

The watch was simple, with the center being dark blue with the gold constellation surrounded by white Roman numerals and underneath the white watch hands. There was a thin gold band around the whole circle. The bracelet was black faux leather and the buckle was gold. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Billy whispered, picking the watch up tentatively. “Do you like it?” Steve asked with a small smile. Billy didn’t answer, he just smushed their lips together. “I love you,” he whispered, resting his forehead on Steve’s. “I love you, Billy Hargrove,” Steve whispered back, hugging his boyfriend. 

He didn’t know Billy was crying until he felt him shaking and tears spilling on his shoulders. “I bet you didn’t expect that, huh?” Steve joked. Billy laughed, wiping tears off of his cheeks. “I really didn’t,” he smiled, setting the watch and it’s box back in the side table. 

“I hate to ruin the moment, but this thing is really itchy,” Steve said, tugging at the waist band of his underwear. “Take them off,” Billy suggested, smirking. “Take your shirt off,” Steve retorted, crossing his arms and sitting back on Billy’s thighs. 

Billy did as told, pulling his shirt off and throwing it across the room. Steve ran his hands down Billy’s chest, not hiding the fact he was ogling him. He didn’t have to hide the fact he was ogling him. “C’mon, take the damned things off. I can see you’re hard anyways,” Billy whined, tugging at the waistband just like Steve had. 

“That’s the point- see but don’t touch. You’ll just have to learn some patience,” Steve said, grinding down just enough to tease Billy but play it off. “C’mon, princess. Let me touch you,” Billy said, voice only a little louder than a whisper. Steve leaned down to kiss him. “As tantalizing as that is,” Steve said against his lips, “you should take your pants off.” 

Steve lifted his hips so Billy could slide his jeans down his long legs and onto the floor. “Boxers. Breezy,” Steve said, resuming their kiss and resting his hand over Billy’s underwear. “Don’t be a tease,” Billy growled, making Steve bite his lower lip. 

Steve combed his hands through Billy’s curls, reveling in how soft his hair was. He leaned down slowly, kissing Billy gentler than he ever had. Billy reached his hands around Steve’s lower back, pulling him closer. They savored the moment, caught up in kissing and small touches, just like teenage boys should be. 

Billy’s touch gravitated to Steve’s ass, making the brunet laugh. “What’s with you and my butt?” he asked, running his fingers through Billy’s hair, watching the curls bounce back. “It’s nice. You have a nice ass,” Billy admitted. Steve laughed more and pressed a kiss to Billy’s cheek. 

“Maybe you’ll get to use it if you’re good,” Steve whispered in Billy’s ear. “Fuck, sailor. Didn’t think you were that dirty,” the blond groaned. Steve responded by pulling Billy’s boxers down and dropping them off the side of the bed. 

“How are you tan everywhere?” Steve asked, hand on Billy’s bare dick. Billy laughed and moaned at the same time, placing one hand behind Steve’s head. “Skinny dipping,” Billy said simply, letting his head fall back against the headboard. “I have a pool,” Steve said, slowly jerking Billy off as if it was nothing. 

“S-Stevie,” Billy whispered, eyes fluttering shut. Steve replaced his hand with his mouth. Billy let out a strangled moan. “Fuck, baby. Mouth so good... so good. How’d you get so good with your mouth, huh?” Billy said. Steve hummed, sending vibrations up Billy’s cock. That made him shut up. 

There was almost no noise in Steve’s room except for the occasional moan from Billy. Steve’s mouth wasn’t dry or anything, it was just that he wasn’t very sloppy. He truly didn’t know how he had gotten good at it. He’d never been with a boy before Billy. 

After only a few minutes, Billy was silently coming down his throat. Steve swallowed. “Heads up,” Steve grumbled, moving up to sit next to Billy on the bed. Billy was breathless. “I’m sorry, I just got caught up in it... it’s been a long time since... a boy did that,” Billy admitted, brushing a strand of hair behind Steve’s ear. Steve smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Billy’s mouth. 

“Think you could do that twice?” Steve asked, running a hand down Billy’s abs. “I could get it up for you anytime, princess,” Billy replied, voice deep. “Just take these goddamned things off.” 

Steve did as told, shimmying the briefs off. “Happy there’s no-.” Billy interrupted him with a fierce kiss. “I’m happy I’m with you,” Billy said, kissing down Steve’s neck. “It’s been six weeks of torture, not being able to fuck you. Sucking dick is fine and dandy, but oh, how I’ve wanted to use you.” His voice, a little quieter than normal, made Steve shudder. 

“Get a condom on and prove it,” Steve said, pointing to the side table. Right next to Billy’s opened present was a bottle of KY Jelly lube and Trojan condoms. “You were expecting this?” Billy asked, picking up the box anyways. “I knew that you would fuck me after I made you dinner and teased you good. Plus, I even sucked your dick. You also have to wear a condom, I don’t care if it ruins the mood-.” 

Billy cut Steve off for the second time that night with, “the only thing ruining the mood right now is you explaining everything. I get the condoms thing. At least until we get tested, right?” Steve gave him a curt nod. “Alright then. Let’s just not worry about it for now, okay?” 

Billy had already unwrapped the condom and put it on one handed. Steve pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Talented,” he smirked. Billy put a soft hand on his throat and kissed him deeply. “I’m talented at other things, too,” he whispered, switching him and Steve’s positions so that he was looming over the brunet. 

He picked up the lube from the table and coated three fingers with it. “Three? Don’t you think you’re being gener-ous, oh, Billy,” Steve tried to joke. It didn’t work because Billy had put the first finger in. It stung like hell and felt like heaven at the same time. 

Sure, Steve has seen porn. Straight and gay, even lesbian when he was trying to help Robin figure out how to have sex with Lizzie. He knew it wasn’t real at all, mostly from him actually having sex, but he always knew it was somewhat realistic. He didn’t know it would hurt to have something so much smaller than a dick inside of him, but it did. 

“Does it hurt?” Billy asked, voice gentle. “A little, but not enough. Move please,” Steve said, voice a little strained. Billy did as told, moving slowly in and out before adding a second finger. Steve hissed in pain. 

“You can fuck me if-.” 

“You’re going to fuck me and you’re going to fuck me good, do you understand?” 

Billy didn’t answer, he just started to help get Steve adjust to his fingers. He scissored them slowly, then tried more wide, then wide and fast. It had Steve unraveling in front of him into a moaning mess. “Your hole is gonna be so good for me,” Billy said into Steve’s ear, leaning over him. 

“Please... hurry,” Steve panted out, lifting his hips. Billy pinned them down with one strong hand. “Learn your own damn patience,” Billy smiled. “You’re so fucking hot, what the hell? Who let you be so beautiful?” Steve asked sweetly. “Don’t be so fake, you whore. Wait.” 

Even though he had just scolded Steve for asking, he added the last finger. Steve cried out and Billy stopped. “It’s not- I can’t even speak, fuck Billy. Keep going, goddamnit,” Steve said louder than he meant to. Billy moved around more, trying to get Steve acclimated again. 

“Do you think you’re ready?” Billy asked, pumping his dick softly. His fingers had come out of Steve, leaving him feeling empty and wanting. “I think I’ve been ready my whole life,” Steve said. He was nervous nonetheless, which Billy could sense, but he didn’t say anything about it. 

“Alright,” Billy said. He slowly pushed himself into Steve, groaning as he bottomed out. Steve’s eyes were filled with tears. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I should’ve known better,” Billy chided himself, pulling out. “Don’t move another fucking centimeter, we’re doing this,” Steve gritted through his teeth. 

“Talk to me then,” Billy said softly, wiping a tear off his cheek. They made eye contact, staring deep into each other, almost as if they could see the other’s soul. Billy’s blue eyes were impossibly warm, and Steve’s, brown, were gentle and calm. “Okay. Well, it hurts. It’s going to feel good though. I want it to feel good. I want you to feel good. I want... you.” 

Billy moved himself fully back into Steve. The stretch was so much more different than his fingers were. It was something more interesting, and new. Of course his fingers weren’t as long or as thick as his cock. But this stretch? It was something else. 

“Move, please,” Steve groaned. Billy did as told, moving slowly and carefully as to not hurt Steve any more. Eventually, the brunet moaned under Billy. They didn’t talk, they just let their moans and whimpers fall untampered with and wholly something for the other. 

As Billy’s hips pistoned into Steve’s the sound of skin slapping skin reverberated in the room, getting louder and louder. “Fuck, Steve. So tight. You feel amazing,” Billy said, making Steve moan loudly. “Come. Inside me. Do it,” Steve offered. 

“Ride me first,” Billy commanded. He pulled out of Steve and sat back against the headboard. Steve crawled over to him and hovered over his dick, having Billy help him guide it back inside him. “Bounce, pretty thing.” 

Steve bounced, feeling his thigh muscles more than he ever had in his entire life. “You’re so much prettier than those girls. You’re so fucking gorgeous, Steve, all I want to do is watch you ride me. Would you do that? Let me watch as you come undone? I won’t even have to touch you.” Steve threw his head back, bouncing until he felt Billy hit his g-spot. 

“Holy shit,” he mumbled as he all but went limp. “C’mon, you got this. Keep going,” Billy said encouragingly, resting his hands on Steve’s hips again. His fingertips pressed harshly into Steve’s skin, and the brunet knew it was going to leave bruises, but he let him do it anyways. 

Steve pushed himself to keep going, to please Billy, and by god, himself. He was practically seeing stars. Finally, Billy said, “heads up,” as if it were some inside joke now, and came. Steve could feel it happen, but knew that he was still going to be clean when Billy pulled out. 

Steve was still painfully hard, pretty pink head weeping with precome. “You gonna come without me touching you? Or do you need to me to pull you out that extra bit? Talk to me,” Billy said with ease, as if it were easy to talk while he felt so good he might just explode. 

“Please,” Steve whimpered, grabbing at Billy’s shoulder. “Alright, I got you baby,” Billy smirked, reaching his hand over Steve’s dick. All he had to do was move his hand three or four times and Steve was shooting all over Billy’s hand and his own abdomen. 

“You’re messy,” Billy laughed, licking up the cum that had landed in his hand. Steve was trying to catch his breath as he fell back on his bed, trying to recoup from the best orgasm of his life. Billy got up to throw away the tied off condom and get a washcloth to clean up Steve’s stomach. 

“You know, that was pretty good for a first time,” Billy said, wiping the cloth gently over Steve. “It’ll only improve from there,” Steve smiled. Billy bent over and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Lay down and I’ll turn the light off,” Billy called from the bathroom where he put the washcloth in Steve’s hamper. 

Steve didn’t waste anytime in climbing under the covers. Billy walked out of the bathroom and grabbed him and Steve boxer briefs from Steve’s underwear drawer. He threw one pair to Steve who slipped them on under the blankets and put his own pair on. He then laid down in bed next to Steve and leaned up to turn the soft-light lamp on the side table off. Steve laced their legs together and pulled him close to his chest. 

“Goodnight, Steve.” 

“Goodnight, Billy.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Okay, maybe Steve’s kids didn’t ruin his senior year. So what? Who cares? Steve sure as hell wasn’t going to tell them nobody did. He also wasn’t going to tell them they may have even saved it from going to shit. He and Billy would be perfectly happy alone together, thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s it! for now...

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you enjoyed it :) i love you 3000


End file.
